


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plant sex, i'm embarassed to post this but the world needs more plant porn, if you failed biology class you aren't going to like this, like seriously just plant sex., this is dumb but it helped me ace a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a semi-serious (very old, unedited, and somewhat unfinished) fic about pollination. originally written June 25 - July 9th 2017
Relationships: kiyoshi/maroshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	untitled

“Kiyoshi! You’re hurt!”  
“It’s just a torn petal, it’s really not a big deal...”  
Maroshi crossed his arms and glared at Kiyoshi  
“Are you kidding me? If you just ignore it your flower could wilt!”  
He sighed, and spoke in a softer voice than before  
“I know a way to make it heal faster. You game?”  
Kiyoshi simply nodded, and Maroshi gave a warm smile in return.

He cupped Kiyoshi’s flower in his hands and took a close look, the delicate evening primrose wasn’t the most impressive flower, but Maroshi was quite fond of it.

Gently, he drew it slightly closer and took the damaged petal into his mouth, softly licking the wound  
Kiyoshi gasped sharply, the feeling of Maroshi’s tongue against the tear had initially stung, but slowly became more pleasant, almost too pleasant, actually, and it didn’t take long for him to realize why, as Maroshi nestled his face into Kiyoshi’s flower, lured in by the sweet scent of his nectar, Kiyoshi let out a sudden yelp as Maroshi’s nose once again brushed against his stamina

Maroshi quickly pulled away, fearing he had made the torn petal worse  
“You alright?”  
“actually, um… when you brushed against my stamens it….” Kiyoshi’s face burned with embarrassment “It felt really nice...”  
Maroshi blushed, frankly in shock  
“Do you think you could… keep doing that…”  
“Would I ever say no to you, compadre?”

With that, Maroshi once again nuzzled his face into Kiyoshi’s corolla, softly kissing his somewhat sticky stigma and making him shudder  
Slowly, he dragged his tongue down the length of Kiyoshi’s pistil, teasing the anthers of the stamens surrounding it  
“d-deeper...”  
Maroshi complied, noticing a slight sweet taste as he dipped his tongue further into Kiyoshi’s fragile flower  
“Deeper! FUCK! P-Please! Deeper!” the shy boy’s voice now at an almost obscene volume, it was mere seconds before Maroshi reached his nectaries, which practically poured nectar from the stimulation. While Maroshi lapped desperately at the sugary fluid, Kiyoshi nuzzled into Maroshi’s chest, intense pleasure turning any attempt at speech into little more than blissful mumbling.

A string of saliva briefly connected the two as Maroshi drew away from the flower, and without warning, pulled Kiyoshi into a deep kiss, filling Kiyoshi’s mouth with the taste of his own nectar, running his fingers through the mop of petals adorning his head. The soft pink glow of their petals illuminated their faces as they separated  
“You wanna go all the way?” Maroshi asked breathily  
“Please...”

Maroshi pressed his forehead against Kiyoshi’s, allowing the heads of their flowers to meet.  
Maroshi moaned softly as their stigma interlocked, biting his lip as he moved slightly, allowing his pistil to slip past Kiyoshi’s, the surrounding anthers brushed their pollen onto the pale boy’s stigma, Kiyoshi’s sweet whines arousing Maroshi even more.


End file.
